


irrational

by xogray



Series: percabeth oneshots [23]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Protective Annabeth Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogray/pseuds/xogray
Summary: “you’re late,” she muttered weakly. percy’s arms wrapped around her waist.  his grip on her made annabeth choke out a sob. her voice was shaky. “where were you?”-or the one in which percy is late and it scares the hell out of annabeth
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: percabeth oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839274
Kudos: 114





	irrational

annabeth chase was a rational person. as a daughter of athena, she had to be. it was in her blood. and there were very few things in the world that made her irrational. and just about all of those things were related to percy jackson.

like when a girl flirted with percy, batting their long eyelashes and placing their hand on his arm. annabeth got irrationally jealous. somewhere deep in her mind, she knew she had no reason to be. percy had been her boyfriend for six years now and his fatal flaw was his unwavering loyalty to the people he loved. and there had been countless times where he had shown his loyalty to her, so she’s never doubted him in that aspect.

nonetheless, annabeth would feel a bubble of anger and envy rise up in her throat any time a girl ogled her boyfriend. and she would always feel stupid after because every time it happened, percy would vehemently reject the girl and wrap his arms around annabeth, silently voicing his relationship status to anyone who could see them. and whether he realized it or not, it was also a silent reassurance to annabeth that time and time again, he would choose her.

percy would also make annabeth irrationally anger. well, he thinks it’s irrational. but somedays, annabeth would need to tell him to do something _at least_ five times before he actually did it. and sure, he may be busy, she can understand that. but she also understands that it takes four minutes to load a dishwasher and percy should be able to manage to do that if she asks him to. and it would almost always lead to arguments that percy felt were unnecessary.

and on the really bad days, those little arguments would spiral into bigger arguments. annabeth would end up giving him the silent treatment or percy would end up sleeping on the couch. and in her head, annabeth would replay the fight and realize how irrational she was being. more often than not, she was already having a bad day and because percy forgot to take out the trash, annabeth would end up taking all her anger and frustration out on him. 

so, yeah. she wasn’t _always_ the sensible, levelheaded person everyone assumed she was. she tried her best to stay that way, but sometimes, certain things got under her skin and left her emotions rattled. right now was another one of those times. as usual, it related to her boyfriend, but she wasn’t jealous or angry. she was scared.

the time on the microwave read 11:39 pm and annabeth was pacing around the kitchen. percy had gone out with a few friends, just for some type of guy’s night, and he had told annabeth he’d be home around 11. but he wasn’t. not only was he late, he also wasn’t responding to her texts or calls either. she had texted nico, who she knew had been with percy tonight, around 11:25 asking if her boyfriend had left yet and he told her that percy had left at 10:45.

so, naturally, annabeth was terrified when almost an hour later, percy wasn’t home. logically, annabeth knew percy could easily take care of himself and she likely had no reason to be worrying. but she also knew how unpredictable the world could be. if they had still been in new rome, annabeth could’ve had some comfort knowing he was safe from monsters. but they weren’t. after they graduated, they had moved back to new york. and as much as she loved it here, she missed the sense of safety she felt in the years they attended new rome university.

it was nearing midnight now and annabeth was sure she had called percy about twenty times now and sent about fifty texts. she stopped pacing and leaned against the kitchen counter. she forced herself to calm down and rack her brain for any reason he could be so late. she had a few ideas but none of them were convincing enough to slow her heart rate. annabeth stared absentmindedly at the front door of their apartment. 

she was exhausted. today had been a busy friday at work and all she wanted now was to curl up with her boyfriend and sleep until 2 pm tomorrow. she’d tried to convince him to stay in tonight and hang out with her, but he had made a promise to his friends and of course, he always kept his promises. she glanced at the clock and audibly whimpered when she saw the time. 12:06. an uncomfortable feeling bubbled up in her stomach and she found herself holding back the urge to cry. she wanted him home and safe and with her, and creeping into the back of her mind was the idea that something was wrong and he wasn’t okay.

and then door handle turned. annabeth suddenly felt like she could breathe again when it opened up and she saw the familiar head of messy black hair. the tears she had been holding in silently fell down her cheeks. she walked up to him as he shut the door and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug before he could speak. her mind raced as she tried to figure out what to say.

“you’re late,” she muttered weakly. percy’s arms wrapped around her waist. he must’ve been able to sense her apprehension because he hugged her back just as tight. his grip on her made annabeth choke out a sob. her voice was soft and shaky. “where were you?”

percy pulled back from the hug enough to see annabeth’s face. he cupped her cheek and looked at her with eyes full of concern. “i’m sorry, i didn’t realize you’d be so worried. my phone died. i didn't realize what time it was until about 20 minutes ago. and i thought you would’ve been asleep by now.”

annabeth felt pathetic when she felt him wipe away her tears with his thumb. “i texted nico and he said you left at 10:45 and then you- it was an hour later and you still weren’t here and i- i didn’t know if you were in trouble or, gods forbid, dead or something. fuck, percy. i just-” another sob left her body and percy pulled her against his chest and held her there tightly. “i was so scared,” she mumbled.

“i’m sorry,” he repeated, kissing the top of her head. “i’m so sorry. i left nico and will’s at 10:45 and i was on my way home and i ran into someone who went to college with us. and he asked if i wanted to grab a drink and i wasn’t thinking when i said yes. i’m sorry. i should’ve used his phone to text you at least.”

annabeth took a deep breath, taking in his familiar scent. she could feel his heart beating in his chest and it calmed her down. percy’s lips stayed pressed against her head until she looked up at him again. his green eyes were filled with worry and regret. she took a second to look at him and take in the fact that he was here and safe.

“it’s okay,” she whispered. “next time, though. please text me. i couldn’t-” her voice caught in her throat and she closed her eyes for a minute to attempt to compose herself. “i couldn’t handle it if i lost you. and tonight, i thought maybe i did,” she opened her eyes, “and it scared the hell out of me, percy.”

“i know,” he whispered. percy tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “i never meant to scare you, it won’t happen again. you haven’t lost me.”

annabeth stood up on her toes and kissed him. he responded instantly and with every passing second, annabeth became more and more relaxed. she pulled back until there was only an inch between their faces. percy’s eyes searched hers. 

“i love you so much,” she whispered. the corner of percy’s lips turned upwards and he kissed her again, much softer this time.

“i love you too,” he replied, kissing her again. “so, so much.”

annabeth unwrapped herself from him and took his hand. “it’s bedtime,” she said, making him laugh quietly. the sound warmed her heart. she pulled him down the hall, into their room. she quickly crawled on to the bed and held her arms and made grabbing motions with her hands.

“let me change out of my jeans, beth,” he said, laughing when she pouted and dropped her hands. annabeth pushed herself up onto her elbow, not even hiding the way she shamelessly watched him. percy rolled his eyes fondly at the way she stared at him. “see something you like?” he teased.

“maybe,” she replied, blushing a little. as he approached the bed, annabeth fell on to her back and raised her arms again, silently asking him to cuddle. he smiled as he crawled on to the bed and placed his head on her chest. she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one of her hands coming up to play with his hair.

“you okay?” he asked quietly. his fingers trailed along her waist. she smiled at the soft sound of his voice and the light tread of his fingers.

“yeah,” annabeth told him. he was safe with her now and that was all she needed. “i’m okay.”


End file.
